Back to District 12: Attack of the Katniss
by weeaboo69
Summary: This is the story of a man broken by war teaming up with a unlikely ally to defeat a evil dictator from passing a law that would destroy all Western civilization.


Back to District 12: Attack of the Katniss

AN: IN THIS STORY DOC BROWN IS RESECRUTED USING HIS BIG PEN!5. HE THEN SEEK HELP FROM PETA TO STOP KATNISS FROM KILLING SNOWY. PLS REVOW AND DON'T FLAME.

Chapter 1: Doc Brown is a sexy stud you haters need to stop hating on Doc because he has Weeknd hair and a black dick you haters!

"Meesa love Boku No Pico!" Jar Jar exclaims as he walks through Panem. The Deloran crashed into a tree and Jar Jar was forced to walk the apocalyptic wasteland. "WHHRRRR" A arrow flys at him at the speed of a raging ball. "MEESA HANDS UP DONT SHOOT!" Another arrow shoots directly into his gugan ballsack and he dead. The Cultpuit is reaveled to be Catniss Everdeen!

"I shoot niigers who love hentai" cracks Katniss evily. "…great…..scott…" a voice whispers into Katniss's ear. "Who the hell said that!" yelled Cat. "….it…Is…ME DOC BROWN. THE ONE WITH THE DICK SO POWERFUL THAT IT BOUGHT ME BACKS TO LIFE". "But How!?" "I will tell you the tale so sit back and enjoy the story".

Chapter 2: Backstory

AN: DOC TELLS KATNISS ABOUT HIS BALCK PEN15!

"As I laid died on the ground, I felt the ground rumble slightly. My consciousness picked up something. A couple of ugly reds aimed AKs at my body. But I dead so I didn't move. Then, some old gook with a long board starting speaking Communist. I was not afraid of him because Chin had made the fuckin' ugly reds suffer. All of suddenly, he pulled down my pants and revealed my long, black cock. "You America, aye?" said the red. Why was he talking to me, I was dead! Or was I? Then, he grabbed my dick and spat on it. He thought he was going to suck it but then he grabbed some cocaine out of his pocket and put it into my utherha. "Allah, make this man cum!" I splooged and then I felt something enter my veins… something I missed for a long time…blood…. I was back."

Chapter 3: Hentai is bae

AN: CAT TRY TO DIE DOC BECAUSEE HE LOVE TENCANLE PORN

"Doc Brown, I thought I let you know that I am transfat and I love kill people who watch Boku No Pico" Katniss sayed. "DID YOU SAY YOU HATE BOKU! THAT SHIT IS MY FAVORTE HENTAI OUT THERE!" Doc screamed in anger. "Mr. Brown your anger is unrelenting! I was just stating my opinions!" "KATNISS I CHALLENGE YOU TO FIGHT ME AT THE 69TH ANNUAL HUNGRY GAMES!". "OK!" It was settled then. They were to fight in Snow's office on November 13, 2015, the day Boku No Pico was banned by Katniss, the dicktator bitch. He then left to leave by grabbing his dick, aiming it at the sky, shooting out a load of sticky semen. He then climbed up the cum like a ladder. "HAHAHA I WILL AMBUSH HIM AT THE GAMES AND RAPe HIM INTO BECUMING GAY. THEN HE WILL JOIN ME IN BANNING ALL HENTAI!"

Chapter 4: Brown Peta

AN: DOC BROWN USES MAGIC TO CONVINCE PETA TO JOIN HIS SIDE TO DEFEAT KATNISS

24 Hours later, Doc has reached his destination, District 11 where Peta was being taken care by Rue's family. "Great Scott! I am Doctor Emmett Brown and I need to see that young man right there" referring to Petta. "Certainly" said the dad. They walked up to Peta. He had a bullet lodged in the anus! "My long, oversized shaft has been granted magical powers by the ugly reds and it has healing skills. QUICKLY, ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES!" Peta did what he was told.  
Doc Brown pulls out meth out of his pocket and puts it into his mouth. "GREAT SCOOT! I'm coming in! Emmett shoves his giant, huge, enormous, large, sizable, great, huge, immense, extensive, colossal, massive, tremendous, monumental, mighty, gargantuan, elephantine, titanic, mountainous, towering, tall, high, lofty, outsize, goodly, capacious, voluminous, spacious, jumbo, whopping, mega, humongous, monster, astronomical, ginormous, welt built, sturdy, brawny, burly, broad-shouldered, muscular, rugged, bulky, strapping, thickset, stocky, solid, hefty, veiny, black cock into Peta's mouth. Peeta starts to choke as Doc Brown chants the magic words. "Abracadabra! Get this bullet out of Peta's ass! Hocus Pocus! GREAT SCOTT!" Doc's slimy semen enters Peta's digestive tract and pushes the bullet straight out of Peta. "HELP ME KILL KATNISS FROM RAPING ME, TURNING ME GAY, AND KILLING SNOW BECAUSE IT THAT SHIZZLE HAPPENS THEN SHE WILL BAN ALL HENTAI AND THEN IT WILL BE HARD TO MASTURBATE. EY BOSS MAY HAVE HAVE THEE!" Doc wails as he can't take it anymore. "Ok"

Chapter 5: Training

AN: DOC TEACHES PETA HOW TO NOT BE GAY!

"STOP BEING A GAY LIBUR PETA!"

"Ok"

Chapter 6: The Games has Begun

AN: PETA SNEAK UP ON CATNISS TO RAP HER INTO BEGIN STRAIT

Peta grabbed a pair of binoculars and used them to look inside's Katniss bathroom. Because she was transgender, she has a pink, small dick. "That disgusting!" thought Peeta. Katniss removed her breasts and replaced it with bottles of MTN Dew. It was hard to believe but it was starting to turn him on. "Holy shizzle, I want to tap that but that makes me gay!" Unfortuanly, Katniss haves telekenis so she heard peta's thoughts. She forced pulled him to her penis. Her 3 and a half inch weiner was so sexy that he almost came. "I WILL RAP YOU INTO BEGINNING GAY HAHAHA!" Suddenly, The Mystery Skulls Van comes crashing through the wall. BAM! They crashed into Katniss like they didn't give a fuck. Katniss ded. Arthur was wearing yellow pants, white sneakers, a vest just like that sexy stud Marty Mcfly, a white shirt, yellow highlighted hair, and he had a joint in his mouth. Vivi was wearing blue hi-hells, blue high stockings, a blue miniskirt, a blue sweatshirt, blue highlighted hair, and PURPLE SUNGLASSES! Lewis was wearing a tux with black dress shoes, a PINK tie, and he had pink glowing hair because he was GAY AND HE WANTED TO RAP MYSTERY AND TURN HIM INTO A FUCKING PEDO YOU FUCKING NIGIEERS. Mystery was wearing nothing because he was a dog. Amirite?

Chapter 7: KKK IS NOT A HATE GROUP YOU HATERS NEED TO STOP HATING ON WHITES BECAUSE WHITE PEEPLE ARE SUPERIOR TO ALL MINORITEES AMIRITE?

Peta was in tears. His heroes were here. They were known for being the sexiest people to ever enter this world. Mystery had a world record for the biggest orgy with humins ever. Vivi created a fashion lineup for slutty teenagers. Andrew smokes weed everyday because he is a hipster who hates CHRISTIENS and Lewis was a DEAD GHOST WHO RAP STRAIHT CIDDOS INTO BEING GAY. They were the best influence to any curious kid evr. "LISTEN UP MORTAL, WE ARE LIKE SO SEXY SO LISTAN TO US" declared Lewis as his powerful voice gave Peeta 5 orgasms. "we came here in pieces to kill Katniss from banning Boku No Pico" said Vivi "OMG THANK YOU THAT HENTAI WAS MY FAV I WONT KILL MYSELF ANYMORES" yelled Peeta in ecstasy. "Yo dawg smoke dis shizzle withs me man!" said Andrew as he rolled up a blunt with his special mix of majiuriana mixed with LSD and roses. Peeta smoked it so much that his vision blackfaced. Lewis being a pedo started to molest peeta. He was knocked out so he couldn't tell what was haping. Finally Lewis came in Peeta, releaseing his potent load into him. Peeta woke up, he was laying in the courtyard with tight spandex pants, pantys, a gimp mask, and with a purple dragon didlo in his hand. "now I relaesd into my tru from of bein gay" said Peeta with a lisp. "GREAT SCOTT! PETA WHATS HAPPENS TO U!" yelled Doc as he ran out of the Deloran. "I am gay silly!" as he blewed a kiss at Doc, he blocked it. "I'm sorry Peta but I have to end your suffering." Said Doc as he started to tear up. Even when he just met him, Petta was like a Marty substitute ever since Sammy killed Marty. He pulled out a shotgun and aimed at peeta. "Who did this to you?" asked Doc as he waited for a response. "….Mystery….Skulls…" said Peta as he waited for the inevitable. Doc fired…

THANKS FOR READING GUYZ!

STAY TUNED FOR BACK TO FREDDYS: REVENGE OF THE DOC


End file.
